


GOODBYE

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As they all said their final goodbye to those that left them, the younger ones decided to take a nap, while the adults prepared for the feast. Thor had taught them about how Asgardian said their final farewell, even they didn't have both bodies with them, they did say their goodbyes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	GOODBYE

It was Tony's and Natasha's funeral. Peter and Harley sat next to each other on the bench, Harley held Peter's hands in his as Peter lay on his shoulders. Sam and Bucky were sitting by the edge of the water, Bucky was awfully quiet as he watched the water flow down stream. Steve held Morgan close as he stood by the stairs in his now empty cottage house, Morgan kissing the top of his head, making him smile softly to her. Rhodey out back with Bruce and Thor, preparing the campfire. Clint sat on a tree as his legs dangle over the branch, he watched the clear skies as he held onto one of Natasha's jacket.

As they all said their final goodbye to those that left them, the younger ones decided to take a nap, while the adults prepared for the feast. Thor had taught them about how Asgardian said their final farewell, even they didn't have both bodies with them, they did say their goodbyes.

Peter laid in bed next to Harley, he watched as Harley falls asleep. Harley was awake the whole night, taking care of Peter. Comforting him, staying by his side. Harley started out as just a friend to him, and slowly they got caught in their teen dramas and falling in love. When Tony and Steve got married, they adopted Harley, while Sam and Bucky adopted Peter. Peter appreciates that Harley would always be there for him, and now he wants to be there for Harley. Peter brushed Harley's beautiful locks back, and kissed his forehead, he then lays down on Harley's chest.

In one of the spare bedrooms, Bruce rest his face in his hands, as he held onto one of Natasha's shirt. He had tried to be strong for everyone, he had comforted everyone. And now that he's finally alone, his walls broke down, and tears stream down his eyes, he tried to control his sobs. He felt strong arms holding him close, he knew who it belonged to, he held the person close, as they rubbed the back of his back.

“Hush now, Banner.” Thor soothing voice filled the room.

“Cry as much as you want now, you had been the strongest among us all.” Thor continues.

“I couldn't say goodbye to her.” Bruce sobs.

“She's in a better place. Mother will take care of her, and Anthony too.” Thor comforts him.

“Thank you Thor.” Bruce sighs.

“Let's get some rest now, we'll start the fire later tonight.” Thor soothes Bruce.

In the garage, Bucky walks around the car he and Tony were working on recently. He and Tony had planned to bring their new baby for a drive, and bring the kids too. Both families are really close, they always had yearly vacation together, plus ever since Harley and Peter started dating, it meant more time for both family to get together. Sam walks into the garage, holding onto a cup of coffee as he walks up to Bucky, Bucky stood there with tears in his eyes as he held onto one of the tank tops he and Tony would share. Sam placed the cup of coffee aside, he held his arms open for Bucky. Bucky falls into Sam's arms as he lays his head onto Sam's shoulders, sobbing lightly as Sam rubs his back.

Steve was up in the attic, he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed under him. He opens the scrapbook that Tony made for him, for their recent anniversary. Steve smiles as he looked through all the photos, tracing Tony's beautiful smile as he continues to flip the pages. There were photos of when they first had their date, to the first time they met Morgan. The photo with Tony and Harley grinning to the camera as they held the adoption letters. Their wedding photos, the team photos. There were tons of silly photos, where Natasha was grinning into the camera as she sat on Clint. There were those photos they took last year, where they had the barbecue at their backyard, where Bucky proposed to Sam. Steve stopped himself from going any further, he could feel himself breaking again.

Down in the kitchen, Clint sat on kitchen island as Rhodey prepares the food for tonight. Clint hangs his legs there as he continues to hold onto Natasha's jacket. His tears drops and stained the jacket, Rhodey sighs as he pulls Clint into a hug. Clint held Rhodey tighter as he sobs loudly.

“She's more than just my best friend.” Clint sobs.

“She was the love of my life. I really loved her.” Clint sobs louder.

“I know Clint, I know you love her.” Rhodey said.

“That should have been me instead. I should be the one dead.” Clint blames himself.

“There was a reason why she chose herself. There was a reason why she sacrificed herself.” Rhodey said.

“But why?” Clint asked.

“Clint, please. I can't answer that. She loves you, she loves us. Maybe to her, by sacrificing herself, she has nothing to lose.” Rhodey replies, with that Clint hugs him tighter.

That night they sat around the campfire that Rhodey and Thor made that afternoon. It was a cold night, so they sat close to each other, with Morgan on top of Steve's lap, Sam next to Bucky, Peter laying his head on top of Harley's shoulders. Bruce was next to Thor as they interlaced their fingers, Clint was next to Rhodey as they ate some smores.

“I would like to dedicate something to Anthony and Natasha.” Thor said as he clears his throat.

“Both of them were great warriors, which Asgard would be proud of. They had their own battles to fight but yet they put all their differences away, just to fight for us. Natasha had always joked with me, telling me how badly she wants to visit Asgard. Anthony too, always joking about being worthy. Now they're in a better place, safer place. Up there with Mother, mother will take care of them. They will look after us. To Anthony and Natasha.” Thor said as he lifts his hot chocolate.

“Tony, he has been the best father I could have ever asked for. My own father when to the shop to get some lottery, only to left me. I met Tony when I was a young boy, where I knew he was going to abandon me like my actual dad, but Tony he came back for me, he told me he was sorry it took forever for him to get me. But ever since that day, it was always crazy for us. One thing for sure, I'm blessed to have him as my dad, but it's a pity I never did get to call him that. It was always Tony this, Tony that. Tony wants me to call him by his name, only recently he wanted me to call him dad, which I ignored him. I'm sorry dad.” Harley said as he sat up and looks over to Steve.

“Tony might annoy the shit out of everyone, but he wasn't just my husband, but my bestfriend too. He helped everyone, even those that harmed his parents. Tony and Bucky were inseparable, as both of them could be found in the garage, fixing whatever they could. Everyone has their flaws, but not Tony. He was perfect to me. A perfect father, a perfect leader, a perfect friend, a perfect husband. There's nothing more I could ask but to hold my husband one last time.” Steve said as he looks over at Harley.

“Natasha was my bestfriend. She was the first person that accepted me for who I am. Like everyone I had flaws, I was ignorant and annoying, but she saw me for who I am. Not as Hawkeye, but as Clint. We went through so much together. I can't imagine having another bestfriend, no one can replace her.” Clint said.

“Without Natasha, we wouldn't be here. Me and Bucky are two stubborn human being, without the little push and blind date from Nat, I don't think I would be here with my husband and my son. Natasha was the one who suggested for me and Bucky to adopt Peter, make him our own. Natasha was everything to us. She was our guidance counselor, marriage counselor. But all I hope now, is for her to rest. She had fought way too many battles. Now it's time for our little angel to rest.” Sam said.

Everyone stayed quiet, it was Bucky who lifts his glass first, then followed by Steve and Sam, the rest followed. “To Natasha and Tony. May they watch us from above.” Bucky said.

“To Tony and Natasha.” Everyone said.


End file.
